poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue (RaCAoMLPEGFG)
This is how the epilogue goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Principle Celestia: Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners. Ryan and the Dazzlings: We did it!!! cheers Crash Bandicoot: Let's have a party!!! cheers again and the song Shake your Tail starts playing the song ends. Ryan goes to Sci-Twi and sit next to her Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yes? Ryan F-Freeman: I did know I was a bit like the old Sunset. I think you are smart and kind and I am willing to help you understand magic. smiles and she and Ryan hug Crash Bandicoot: Aww. That is the first. A Canterlot Wondercolt hugging a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt. Sci-Ryan: Well. At least we saved both worlds. I will help Twilight understand magic. nods and picks up Sci-Twi's amulet Crash Bandicoot: Here. Rigby used this and I think this device belongs to you, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Maybe I think you can put your amulet to good use. Instead of using it to turn a girl with the red and yellow hair into a crazy, villainous, evil demon girl. to Sunset No offence. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Cody Fairbrother: She's used to it like me. nods and Dean Cadence arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Dean Cadence. Dean Cadence: Hey, Ryan. I guess that Principle Cinch was hard on Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. After what my friends sang Unleash the Magic and both Sci-Twi and I turned into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman, I think Sci-Twi is not ready for Everton. Sci-Twi: What?! Really?! Ryan F-Freeman: I am sure. Sci-Ryan can stay at Crystal Prep while you transfer to Canterlot High. So you can be with Thomas, your boyfriend. Uugh. How romantic. Sci-Ryan: It is. Sci-Twi Twilight. I hope you will come back soon. You and I will always be Shadowbolts. Sci-Twi: I will always be your friend, Ryan. Sci-Ryan Dean Cadance: That was brave of Ryan to face the villains. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it. Dean Cadance: Yeah Ryan F-Freeman: I know Sci-Ryan and Rigby defeated Bertranos cause they are great. Sci-Twi forgives me, Evil Anna found her true love and the Friendship Games ends in a tie. Which is fair to both schools. So I suppose I could see Sci-Ryan sometime soon in a camp somewhere. So... Your welcome. Dean Cadance: I know. And at least you got the idea of Twilight transferring right out of my mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Dean Cadance: Heh. Ryan F-Freeman: And one thing, Sci-Twi? I don't really understand magic as well. That battle had me forgot about magic or something else. Sci-Twi: I bet my friend Ryan can teach you. Ryan F-Freeman: Which me? Sci-Ryan: Me. I understand magic and I can teach you about it. Although you're not a villain like a boy who transformed into a cuck-coo crazy demon boy. Cody He, he. No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Sci-Ryan: At least the worlds are safe once more and Conaria will see me at CPA. that Zarok (EG) is gone I'm so alone!~ Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?~ Anybody~ Anybody~ Anybody!~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Zarok's a cold-hearted Decepticon! Crash Bandicoot: Right on the money button. Both Crash Bandicoots: Adventure Time! Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? Why did I shout at Sci-Twi earlier? Evil Ryan: I think it's about the evil plants. Evil Anna: Evil Ryan? I thought you were dead. Evil Ryan: Dead? I do not die. I tell you one thing. Hades and Eris give me immortality so I don't die. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan. I hope you can find friendship at Crystal Prep. Sci-Ryan: Good idea. I know we are heroes. Evil Anna: Take good care of your CPA friends, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I hope I will, Evil Anna. Evil Anna See you at camp. Finish takes a photo of Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts then the bus leaves with the Shadowbolts Ryan F-Freeman: Bye, Sci-Ryan. You will always be a friend to me. Crash Bandicoot: Well. It was the best Friendship Games ever. Evil Ryan: So. Now what? Theodore Tugboat: We could celebrate for winning the games. Evil Ryan: You think so. Evil Anna: Cool. Sonata and I would have some tacos to share. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. But, we need to find and reform the Mixle baddies. Or what band it is called. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And besides, my friends and I pony up when we feel something special in us. And like what Applejack said, my friend Twilight's got her own problems back in Equestria. And don't worry. This world's Twilight will help us. Sci-Twi: I agree. Principle Celestia: It appears Ryan has a new Wondercolt joining us. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, And if Mal is in Mike's body. I'll defeat him once and for all time. Crash Bandicoot: And we can make her feel right at home. time later Mordecai (EG): Seen any shows lately? Gordon (EG): I seen some shows. Like My Life as a Teenage Robot. It's about a robot teenager. portal fizzes and Twilight appears Thomas: Twilight! You came! Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry I didn’t get there sooner, Thomas. I didn't get Sunset's and Cody's messenges until just cause I was caught in a time travel loop and, honestly, this is the strangest thing has ever happened to me! Twilight sees Sci-Twi Twilight Sparkle: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan